


Rose

by Cordoniantrash



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Light Angst, canon compliant (I think), set at the end of book one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordoniantrash/pseuds/Cordoniantrash
Summary: "The flower was lying on the bathroom counter. It was tethering near the edge as if tossed casually or by someone in a hurry."The newly crowned King of Cordonia in the aftermath of his coronation.Set at the end of Book 1





	Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this little fic was written and posted sometime last year in tumblr and in honor of it almost being a year old, I decided to post it here and since I was planning to turn this into a series, I figured I better get this organized. Title is still subject to change. Constructive criticism is welcome. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters, Pixleberry has that privilege
> 
> You can find me in tumblr as cordoniantrash

The flower was lying on the bathroom counter. It was tethering near the edge as if tossed casually or by someone in a hurry. A few of the petals have escaped and are now situated on the floor. “_Better on the counter instead of the trash can_”, said a stray voice in his head. “_Perhaps she does not hate me, or perhaps she might just be in a hurry and now loathes me. What kind of man proposes to the woman of his dreams only to announce a different suitor in front of the whole country? Some King you are. You can’t even protect the woman you love._”

Liam picked up the white rose. Innocence and purity. Ancient symbol of pure love. The bridal rose. It was supposed to be fitting not ironic. He remembered how it looked on her hair earlier that night. How he plucked it from her hair back in the maze when they—

He forced his thoughts to stop right then. He doesn’t get to reminisce that time when just hours ago, he saw her being dragged out of the ballroom against her will. When they were so close to actually being together, with no need for hiding and elaborate rendezvouses just to spend time together. I _shouldn't_ especially when he publicly announced another woman to be his fiancee. He just lost the right to do that. 

He looked around, his mind carefully blank. He cannot break down now. He mustn’t. Not when he needs to make amends. Not when he might lose the woman he actually loves. He has to make plans_. Just think of this as though this is a chess game. You have to pause and think of the next move. Regroup. Remember your lessons._

First, think of the people they can trust. Think of a way he might bring her back. He refuses to think that she might actually be boarding a plane to New York at this very moment. He trusts the Beaumonts to bring her back to their estate. To protect her at the best of their ability.

Next, he has to find a way to ensure that she is surrounded by their friends. Their allies. Maxwell is, without a question, guaranteed to be on her corner. Lady Hana is to be at her side of course. Drake too. Bertrand could be trusted to guide them in court, especially once the tour starts. Anyone outside of their circle is suspect. Which now means he cannot contact her himself. Whoever is behind this conspiracy is dangerous. He cannot risk her. If the people behind this scheme are the same ones that forced Olivia to leave the competition and framed Cassandra, then he must be very careful. After all, assassinations start with little notes too. He refuses to lose more people to faceless strangers who seek to hurt his family. 

He hears the door of the suite open. Heels click against the floor. Liam tenses. He held his breath.

“Your Majesty?” a familiar voice said. Lady Hana. Liam lets out a breath that he had been holding. He looks at the rose sitting on the counter. He picks it up, putting it in his inner pocket. She is too pure for this court but he selfishly wants her by his side and earlier in the maze, he could swear that she wanted to as well. He looks at his reflection in the mirror and takes a deep breath.

_Regroup and think of the next move. Gather your allies. Make amends. Hope she forgives you. _

King Liam Rys of Cordonia exits the bathroom.


End file.
